A research program is being supported at the City College by the Minority Biomedical Support Program of the Division of Research Resources for the research training of both undergraduates and graduate students. The areas of research interest are: 1) Studies on a flagellar membrane, 2) Cytology of the snail, 3) Enzymic phosphoribosyl transfer reactions in yeast, 4) Fatty acid metabolism in heart and its regulation, 5) Characterization of Agglutinins from Annelids, 6) Genotypic and environmental interaction in behavior, 7) The effects of an electric field on the active medium of dye laser, 8) Functional relationship underlying the energetics and community structure of organisms at lower intermediate steps of temperature marine shoal benthic food webs, 9) The neuropharmacology of I.C.S.S., 10) Studies of the interaction of antibiotics with dinucleotides and polynucleotides.